Scanners are used to scan an image to create a scanned image which can be displayed on a computer monitor, which can be used by a computer program, which can be printed, which can be faxed, etc. One conventional method for scanning an image uses a scanner having a scan bar, wherein the scan bar includes a linear array of sensor elements aligned with the longitudinal axis of the scan bar. In one variation, an image on a rectangular sheet of paper is imaged scanned by aligning the width axis of the paper with (or making it parallel to) the longitudinal axis of the scan bar and then moving the scan bar over the image along a subscan axis of the scanner wherein the subscan axis is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the scan bar. In another variation, the scan bar is stationary, and the width axis of the paper is aligned with (or made parallel to) the subscan axis of the scanner after which the paper is moved over the scan bar along the lengthwise axis of the paper. The resolution of the scanned image is limited by the size of the sensor elements for an example of a scan bar having no separation distance between adjacent sensor elements. To increase resolution of the scanned image in this example, smaller and more expensive sensor elements must be used. It is known to slant/angle printhead nozzles spaced at a current limited distance to achieve a higher dpi (dots-per-inch) than the actual nozzle spacing.
What is needed is an improved scan bar and/or an improved method for scanning an image.